Es como el cielo
by RuzuChan Poly
Summary: Tan solo probar sus labios era como el cielo, pero ambos aun no sabían que el cielo llegaría pronto. Que a tan solo descubrirlo sabrían el verdadero significado de lo que se siente estar con esa persona a la que amas... HICCSTRID... AU Es mi primer lemon, así que no se hagan ilusiones. Nota: Al comienzo se darán cuenta que sufro cambios de bipolaridad.
1. Chapter 1

El paisaje era hermoso antes sus ojos: los arboles, el pasto, el cantar de las aves. Pero sobre todo ella. Astrid. Entonces vio como la rubia empezaba a cantar pensando que nadie la oía, pero no era así. El estaba ahí, su amigo. Y eso era lo que mas le dolía, escondido para que ella no se diera cuenta de sus presencia. Tan solo oírla decir un: "¡Hola!" Era lo mejor para él. El viento soplaba haciendo que la melena rubia de Astrid se desplazará por toda su cara. Ella sonreía solo porque su cabellera era un impedimento para seguir cantando.

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose la hizo saltar del susto. Era él, estaba sonrojado. Ella le sonrió e hizo un ademán para que se acercase. Sentándose junto a ella debajo de ese inmenso árbol, Hipo sentía que era el mejor día de su vida. Estar cerca de ella cada día era el mejor.

-¿No me oíste cantar o si?-su amigo le sonrió asintiendo. Ella le acarició la cara, no sabía que a tan solo inocente acto la piel se le erizaba.

-Cantas hermoso...

-Que va. Lo dices solo porque somos amigos.

**_Y también porque estoy enamorado de ti desde hace cinco años, pero lo único que he logrado es ser tu amigo_.**

Sonrió a tan solo pensar si dijera eso. Prefería que lo viera como un simple amigo a perderla.

-Hablo en serio.

-Gracias. Aun así no quería que nadie me escuchase cantar.-Se dio cuenta que su mano aun estaba acariciando la mejilla de su amigo. Sumamente con cuidado lo alejo.- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

-Claro que sí.

El rostro de su amigo se le ilumino a tal pedido de la rubia, no noto el rubor que en ella causaba. ¿Por qué? si era su amigo, su mejor amigo. El hermano que nunca tuvo. Si lo perdiera su mundo acabaría, según ella. Y era tan obvia la respuesta, se había enamorado de él.

**_Si tan solo te besara. Poder comprobar que tus labios son tan deliciosos como en mis sueños._**

Astrid soñaba todas las noches con eso. Un beso, solo un beso de Hipo. No, no solo con un beso sino con que él la tocara hasta llevara al cielo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se sentó en el enorme sillón de color marrón. La casa de Astrid era muy bonita, de un estilo rustico muy llamativo. Su amiga salía de la cocina con dos vasos de limonada. No había nadie en su casa, y eso era realmente bueno, para él. Estar a solas con Astrid era estupendo.

-Aquí tienes.-recibió gustoso la limonada que su amiga le ofrecía.- ¿Tienes hambre, Hipo?

-No. Así esta bien.

Lo bueno de estar solos era que a ella le encantaba hacerle bromas. A él no le molestaba en lo absoluto, es mas estaba deseoso de que su amiga empezara con la sesión de "Como hacer irritar a mi mejor amigo", o algo así. No tardo en que se le cumpliese su deseo, Astrid de poco a poco se acerco a Hipo.

-Ya sabes que es lo que voy a hacer.-le informa.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado, así que solo te diré que espero que tus bromas sean nuevas.

Bufó algo molesta. Era cierto, últimamente sus bromas eran los mismo de siempre. Molestarlo por sus pecas, por lo bajo que era. !Espera! eso era hace tres años, ahora ya había crecido. Para mala suerte de Astrid. Entonces se le ocurrió algo nuevo y simplemente vergonzoso para él y para ella.

**_¿Por qué no? _**Pensó la rubia.

¿Por que no tentar a la suerte? Astrid le quito el vaso de limonada y lo puso sobre la mesa de noche. Lo mismo hizo con su vaso. Ya que estaba cerca de su amigo no le costo mucho darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué...?-el se tenso al notar los suaves labios de su compañera.- ¿Astrid?

-Tienes razón, hay que probar algo nuevo.-se paro y se quito el suéter de algodón. Se sentó encima de las piernas de Hipo y le susurro.- No hay nadie en casa, así que hoy voy a tentar a mi suerte...-entonces lo beso.

_**Esto es el cielo**._ Pensó.

Pero estaba a punto de descubrir que el cielo era de otra forma, algo mucho mas placentero. En donde ambos lo disfrutarían al máximo.

* * *

** Hola, Konichiwa!**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen Astrid e Hipo... están en mi top 10. No les diré mis otras parejas porque os podéis enterados en mi perfil de cuenta. Aunque no esta bien explicado.**

**Porfa si les gusto denle a favoritos y dejar review, los que no tengan cuenta también pueden dejar review.**

**Entonces me despido hasta el siguiente cap. les aviso de antemano que este fic es de tan solo cinco caps.**

**!VIA EL HICCSTRID!**

**Besos y nos leemos...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sus labios recorrían cada centímetro de su cuello. El se sentía en el cielo, ella lo volvía loco. Astrid se acomodo mejor entre las piernas de Hipo, y con sumo descaro empezó a moverse sobre la parte mas sensible de su amigo. Amigo. Se supone que son mejores amigos, pero no importa ya. Estaban sumergidos el uno en el otro.  
Entre los dos convertían la casa en el lugar perfecto para que los amantes se profanaran entre ellos. Astrid estaba envuelta solo con dos finas prendas, uno cubría sus pechos y el otro el tesoro que Hipo estaba muy tentado a probar. Desde que empezaron los besos ella estaba decidida a ir mas allá.

-Hipo... oh... -le encanta como su amiga suspiraba entre su boca. Escucharla así era realmente único.-Quítate la ropa...  
-¿Tanta insistencia?-pregunto con aires de burla.  
Lo miro directo a los ojos.-Vamos Hipo, no querrás que te lo arranque, podría romper toda tu ropa.  
-No me importaría.

Entonces con mucho ímpetu Astrid le quito la polera, como ya estaba desnudo al menos solo de la cintura para arriba, la rubia no dudo en besar todo el contorno de su pecho. El lo disfrutaba al máximo. Aunque a él también le gustaría hacerla perder el control, como ella lo hace.

_**¿****Esto es un sueño? Porque si lo es, no quiero despertar.**_

-Tócame Hipo.-tomo la mano de su mano y lo condujo a uno de sus senos. Hizo que lo apretara haciendo que ella suelte un gemido.- Así... mas...Entonces la agarro de la cintura y la volteo quedando ella abajo de él. Como se lo había pedido tomo su seno otra vez y lo apretó, y empezó a besar encima de la tela.  
-¿Así...?  
-Ajam... oh... si.. Hipo...

Era increíble que tan solo un beso la hacia estremecer. Le encantaba como cada vez que absorbía uno de sus pezones ella jalaba de su cabellera para que él siguiera mas rápido, mucho mas rápido. En la forma de como movía sus caderas para poder encontrarse con esa parte de Hipo, que la haría llegar y desearía llegar mas allá de lo imposible.  
Le quito la molestosa prenda de arriba y siguió deleitándose con ese par de deliciosas cerezas. Astrid gemía y se arqueaba de tanto placer.

_**Mejor que en mis sueños.**_ Pensó.

Empezó a bajar entre besos. Sus caderas, hacia revoltijos de placer en esa parte sensible de su querida amiga. Pero ambos sabían lo que querían, así que bajo la única prenda que ella llevaba puesta y vio lo que de seguro lo haría llegar al mismísimo cielo.  
Jamás me imagine que podría llegar a ver a un ángel, ahora se que lo logre. Eres todo lo que soñé y lo que a partir de ahora quiero conservar.

-¿Hipo...?-lo llamo, su amigo estaba contemplando la parte mas baja de ella. Sus ojos brillaban como par de estrellas en el cielo oscuro. Iluminando cada parte de su ser.  
-No sabes... como me siento... Eres hermosa.-y la beso.  
El recorrido de su cuerpo era como aventurarse en lo mas profundo del mundo. Un oasis prohibido. Llego a la cumbre en donde seria el punto en donde Astrid colapsaría y gritaría su nombre. Algo que no le gustaba a ella era que la hicieran esperar, él la besaba con cuidado pero ella quería que la succionar por completo. -Mas rápido Hipo... por favor...  
Ella era su todo. Su reina, así que la complacería en lo que quisiera. Y fue mas rápido. Empezó a succionar ferozmente, con su lengua la penetro y Astrid dio un grito que para los oídos de Hipo fue la canción mas hermosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su cabellera alborotara reflejaba lo que habían hecho hace minutos. Su sonrojo era una de las pocas cosas que había pensado ver.

_**Es hermosa.** _Y ahora que la había visto desnuda y gritando su nombre debajo de él, ella es una diosa ante sus ojos.

-Mis papás ya van a llegar... Hipo, lo que paso, bueno... quisiera repetirlo.  
-Yo igual.

Se vestían lentamente mientras el silencio cubrió la sala de aquella casa, y pedía callar a aquel sillón que había sido testigo de una acalorada pelea de sensaciones que llevaban al placer de dos jóvenes inexpertos. Porque ninguno de los dos había tenido un encuentro sexual en su vida. Aunque claro ella aun no había perdido su virginidad, no llegaron a tal encuentro en el cual los dos conocerían el cielo verdaderamente.  
Lo veía de reojo, como se vestía con un rubor leve en sus mejillas, ya había crecido, y sin duda era hermoso. Ella pensó que jamás lo podría ver de esa manera, antes de que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo, ella lo veía como un hermano. Uno que protegía y que la protegía. Lo quería, pero entonces cuando noto que lo quería mas allá de un simple amor de familia, no supo que hacer. Hasta hace pocos minutos que dejo que su lengua la penetrara.  
Ya vestidos decidieron comer un poco para recuperar fuerzas. Después empezaron a besarse como si el mundo se les acabara. Hasta que llegaron los padres de Astrid y él tuvo que irse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una de las cosas que le gustaba de la academia era que su asiento era junto a Astrid. Ahora que estaban mas unidos que nunca atesoraría ese recuerdo en su memoria para siempre. Las primeras horas de clase ya habían acabado, y daba paso al descanso que era lo que los alumnos, no tan sumergidos a la hora de estudiar, les gustaba mas.  
Astrid e Hipo se fueron detrás de unos de los salones, la razón era simple, querían estar lo mas lejos posibles de los demás. Solo ellos dos. Hipo la observaba con mucho cuidado grabándose cada detalle de ella, claro que lo que paso en la casa de Astrid lo que mas pudo grabarse era los sonoros gemidos de la rubia. Y sus senos que lo volvían loco. Esta vez la rubia opto por trenzarse su cabellera, ponerse un polo manga larga que se atribuía a su cuerpo y un pantalón negro hacían resaltar su esbeltas piernas.  
Hipo no le daba tanta importancia al vestirse, agarro lo primero que vio en su armario: un pantalón jean color azul, un polo gris y zapatillas blancas.

-¿Qué has traído para comer?  
-Solo un simple sándwich. No soy de traer mucha comida.  
-Yo igual, Hipo. Sabes ya que estamos solo los dos.  
-¿Si...?  
-Tal vez... podríamos aprovechar el poco tiempo fuera de los salones y...

Sabia lo que iba a decir, y le encantaba.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.  
-Lo sé.

La tomo por la cintura y la trajo hasta que sus labios se juntaron.

* * *

** Hola, Konichiwa!**

**Estoy tan feliz, veo que les ha gustado. Pues para recalcar... NO ESCRIBO LEMON. No soy muy buena escribiendo eso, me gustaría pero creo que solo les daré poco en referencia a como Astrid e Hipo van mas allá, si me comprenden.**

**Me alegro que les parezca interesante mi fic, descuiden ya está. Así que déjenme reviews para saber que tal estuvo este capítulo.**

**Como pueden leer, nuestra parejita ya avanzo mucho, en tan solo dos caps. yo pues, ¿ya les dije que tengo la mente sexi? si no es así, ya lo saben.**

**Bye y nos leemos...**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

**Me he debatido entre ser o no ser... no me hagan caso, estoy con hambre. Aquí esta el tercer cap. he leído un comentario por ayui (sip, así escribo) que me ha dicho que escribo poéticamente. Lo leí y salte como loca. Siempre pensé que era un asco en poesía, o en escribir lo que sea. Me encanta que les guste. Alimenta mi alma y levanta mi autoestima. Hoy he decidido joder a la vida. Tal vez el cap. de hoy este algo chacroso. Lo siento... Por cierto en los caps. anteriores me falto poner esto:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Dreamworsk. Pero si me perteneciera haría que Hipo embarace a Astrid.**

* * *

Su sonrisa no se borraría con nada. Tener a su amiga consigo era lo mejor que le pudo pasar. Sus manos se juntaron y enredaron sus dedos, tenerse así de cerca era un sueño para él y para ella. Las miradas se posaban en ellos, porque sabían que Hipo estaba enamorado de Astrid desde hace mucho tiempo, así como que ella solo lo veía como un amigo. Pero ahora ya no, ahora se habían perdido las últimas horas de clases en donde quien sabe. Ahora se iban tomados de la mano. Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, ver de la noche a la mañana a ella y él tomados de las manos, juntos. Incluso compartiendo un pequeño beso.

Todos sabían cómo el pobre chico sufría porque ella solo lo quería como un hermano, e incluso uno de sus amigos ya estaba harto de escuchar las lamentaciones de Hipo por no poder quitarse a Astrid de la cabeza. Pero ahora ya no es así. Ahora están tomados de la mano yéndose a sus respectivas casas.

-¿Viste cómo nos miraban?-le pregunto Astrid cuando ya habían llegado a su casa.-No creo que pueda con tanta atención.

-Sí, los vi. Es que se sorprendieron vernos tomados de la mano.-soltó una risita.-Todos sabían que estaba enamorado de ti. Siempre en la friendzone.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco.

-Exagerado.

-Es cierto, todos se dieron cuenta menos tú. Aunque yo no me di cuenta cuando te guste.

-Ni yo. Creo que fue de poco a poco. Mientras más tiempo pase contigo más sentimientos obtuve.

-¿En serio?

-Aggg… mi explicación da pena.

-Descuida, creo que ya me voy. ¿Nos esta nadie en tu casa?

-No, mis padres me dijeron que trabajarían hasta tarde. Hoy, mañana y pasado mañana… y todos los mañanas siguientes.

Vio cómo su amiga entristeció su mirada. Sus padres últimamente pasaban poco tiempo con ella. Es obvio que lo necesitaba, es por eso que él, su amigo estaría con ella siempre. Se acercó, la tomo de la cintura y le la beso. Sentía que había pasado tan solo minutos después de los besos desenfrenados que se habían dado en la academia.

Sus labios suaves, lo llevaban a tentar lo más prohibido. Pronto sus manos se deslizaron hacia los glúteos de ella. Estaba incitándola a perder la cordura, una caricia y salía un sonoro gemido de su boca. Ella lo tomo del cuello y lo atrajo dentro de su casa.

¿Cuál era el lugar favorito de Hipo desde ayer? Ah sí. El sillón.

Rápidamente la ropa fue un estorbo y como por arte de magia habían desaparecido, ahora ambos famélicos de hacer el amor, dejaron que sus labios, sus manos exploraran sus cuerpos. Ayer solamente Hipo disfruto de ver como Astrid gritaba y llegaba a lo más profundo del orgasmo. Esta vez ella quería mostrarle que lo mandaría al cielo. Bajo sus labios hasta llegar a la parte que haría gritar de placer a Hipo.

_**(N/A: Soy malaza narrando, ¿se dieron cuenta?, mi mente esta tirando chispas de desaprobación… o será mi estómago, tengo hambre.)**_

Tomo la parte más sensible de Hipo entre sus manos y empezó a masajearlo. Mientras que el daba suspiros de placer, ella estaba decidida en probarlo. Primero beso la punta, y después se lo metió entero en su boca.

-¡Astrid..!

Soltó una risita, su querido Hipo ya no podía más. Enredo sus manos entre su cabellera para guiar los movimientos.

-Así… más… oh, Astrid…

Entonces llego, a lo que llamaría El Cielo. Pero no, ambos aun no conocían el cielo de verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como los padres de Astrid aun no llegaban, decidió quedarse. Astrid le sonreía mientras sacaba los cuadernos y los ponía en la mesita de noche. Habían decidido estudiar, además de que se tenían que poner al día, ya que faltaron las últimas clases. Menos mal que una de las amigas de Astrid le había prestado su cuaderno.

Astrid hizo un ademan para que su amigo se sentara junto a ella. El piso estaba limpio así que le pareció cómodo sentarse.

-¿Qué clase fue la que nos perdimos?

-Literatura, mi curso favorito.-hizo un puchero. Hipo abrazo a la rubia y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Fue tu culpa… si no me hubieras asaltados con tantos besos.

-¿Qué? Bien, pues no te has quejado, te gusto.

-Claro que sí. Me gustan tus besos, me gusta todo de ti-se acercó y le susurro.-…Y me gusto lo de hace un rato.

Su sonrojo se prolongó por toda su cara, le dio un codazo a su amigo. Soltó una carcajada por ver a Astrid toda cohibida. La rubia le saco la lengua.

-Hay que concentrarnos.

-Está bien. Eres una mandona, pobre yo.

-Exagerado.

-En vez de tu amigo, parecía tu sirviente.

Astrid sonrió ante ese comentario. Pero algo la hizo darse cuenta de que lo que estaban haciendo seria como un acto de amigos con derecho… ¡Aun no eran enamorados! Hipo la miraba algo intrigado, de pronto Astrid estaba como ida. No sabía que le pasaba. Estaba pensativa.

-¿Estas bien?

La rubia no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta?

-Hipo, creo que algo está mal.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso te has arrepentido…

-No, no, no… es solo que.

-Dime.

-Pasamos de mejores amigos a… tener relaciones. Tú entiendes.

-Oh…-se rasco la cabeza algo nervioso.- Bueno… eh…

La rubia se acercó y le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos. Le dio dos besos llenos de amor.

-No importa.

-1Calro que sí! Tienes razón, nos pasamos una fase.-sonríe nervioso.

-Bien, entonces pídemelo…-dice mientras se acomoda sobre su regazo.- vamos Hipo.

-Se me olvido lo que te iba a decir… eh… yo…

-Solo dilo y ya.

-Bien, Astrid… ¿quieres estar conmigo?

Se lanzó hacia sus labios. Eso era un rotundo, SI.

* * *

** Las industrias... muevan las industrias... lalalala**

**Es muevan o vuelvan... nose, ayer me pase escuchando full canciones de Los prisioneros. Esos patas son unos lokillos, me encanta sus canciones porque son revolucionarias. Si nos los han oído, !LES ORDENO!... digo les recomiendo que los escuchen. Para que los atrapen escuchen Tren al sur, ese tema me encanta.**

**Bye y nos leemos...**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de DreamWorks. Pero si me perteneciera haría que Hipo embarace a Astrid.**

* * *

Se supone que es su cumpleaños. Entonces, ¿Por qué esta tan triste?

Los padres de Hipo habían organizado una fiesta por sus 17, aunque él no quería terminaron por convencerlo. Astrid también lo convenció, pero entonces por qué no había ido. El pobre chico estaba esperándola como siempre, hasta que ella le informo que no podría ir porque saldría con sus padres. Miraba a sus amigos que estaban pasándola muy bien. Todos se divertían, todos menos él. La extrañaba. ¿Por qué justo sus padres habían decidió que era bueno pasar un día en familia? Justo en sus cumpleaños. Qué asco de casualidad.

**_Te lo voy a recompensar._** Le dijo.

Su miraba vagaba por toda su casa. Cuando terminó la fiesta se fue directo a su cuarto. Se tiro en su cama y tomo un cuadro de foto. Ahí estaban ellos dos. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que se habían vuelto enamorados, de mejores amigos a enamorados. Eso pasa seguido.

Acaricio el cuadro. Esa foto se la tomaron tres semanas después de su confesión. Se veía hermosa.

**_Es hermosa._**

Se cambió lo que tenía puesto por su pijama: un polo manga cero color blanco y un pantalón gris. A la media hora ya sentía que el sueño lo vencía pero algo se lo impidió. Escucho un ruido que provenía de su ventana. Se sentó y vio como una silueta entraba cuidadosamente, conocía esa silueta. La conocía.

-¿Astrid?-pregunto divertido.- ¿Qué…?

Ella se acercó rápidamente y lo cayó con un beso. Enredo sus manos en su cabellera.

-Sorpresa.-soltó una risita.- Te dije que te lo iba a compensar.

Nuevamente lo beso. El poso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él.

Su mano recorría su cintura hasta posarse sobre sus senos. Ya la había tocado anteriormente, pero sentía algo diferente en ese instante. Astrid comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre la entrepierna de Hipo, le encantaba como con un simple, un minúsculo roce, hacía que el miembro de Hipo saltar de alegría.

Entonces… Si cada vez que Astrid no se presentaría en su cumpleaños haría que ella lo recompense con muchos besos y caricias… rogaría para que los padres de esta se la llevaran para un pasea en familia. Aunque los besos y caricias se lo daría de tomas maneras.

Se quitó la blusa y empezó a bajarse el pantalón, Astrid solo sonreía mientras que Hipo la miraba como ella se desvestía. Así de sencillo se quita la ropa. Sin pudor, así de fácil. A su pobre enamorado le costaba respirar al verla desnuda, aunque ya la había visto, pero ella también sentía que esa noche iba a ser diferente.

Ahora a él le tocaba quitarse la ropa.

-Vamos Hipo, desnúdate o quieres que yo lo haga.-sonrió picara.

-No puedo más, hazlo tú.

Primero lo beso en el cuello. Sus manos bajaron para agarrar y subir el polo para sacarlo, ella lo seguía besando. Cuando ya no tenía el polo lo empujo para que quede recostado y así besar su pecho, bajar hasta cintura. Hipo tenía un abdomen muy bien empleado. A Astrid no le costó mucho sacar gemidos de la boca de su chico con solo unos simples besos. Ahora era turno de que quitara sus pantalones. Lenta y tortuosamente bajo hasta que lo dejo solo en bóxer.

-¿No me lo vas a quitar?-pregunto deseoso.

-Aun no… -movió sus caderas contra las de él.

-¡Dios…!-gimió.

-Shhhh… recuerda que tus padres están al otro lado.

-Descuida no se despiertan con nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Segurísimo.

-Bien…-y otra vez movió sus caderas, esa deliciosa fricción hizo que Hipo diera un gemido más fuerte.

Ya que la rubia estaba totalmente desnuda no le costó demasiado tocar su parte más sensible haciéndola suspirar. Ya que ella estaba encima de él, Astrid tenía el control absoluto. Sentía como Hipo la toca entre sus piernas, le encantaba eso, sus dedos dentro de ella, como los movía.

**_Esto es el cielo. _**Pensó Astrid.

-¡Hipo…! –gimió. Se sentía como algo electrizante y realmente delicioso se desprendía de su cuerpo. Estaba temblando, su cuerpo estaba más que encantado con lo que su amante le estaba haciendo. Él se posiciono sobre y siguió acariciándola, sus dedos seguían dentro de ella. Ya cada vez que el los hundía ella daba un gemido que encantaba.- Así… Hipo… más…

-¿Mas adentro?

-Ajam… -se mordió su labio. Aunque Hipo había dicho que sus padres no escucharían, ella estaba algo temerosa de que eso si sucediera y los encontraran en pleno acto.

**(N/A: Lo siento, pero de aquí lo voy a ser lo más rápido posible, les dije que no se hacer lemon así que… No me maten, pero se suponía que no iba a ver lemon, y no habrá...)**

Astrid movía sus caderas a la vez que Hipo movía sus dedos dentro de ella. Después de unos minutos ella llego al límite dejándola al borde del éxtasis. Era increíble, pero no quería para, porque aún no habían completado su rito sexual. Hipo se quitó su bóxer, aunque a ella le hubiera gustado quitárselo. Mordió su labio al ver como la hombría de su amante la llamaba para que se hundiera dentro de ella. Aunque los dos lo deseaban, él dejo que la rubia se montara encima de él. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Y eso le encantaba.

Hipo miro embelesado el cuerpo de Astrid. Sin duda hermosa, acarició lentamente su cintura.

**_Perfecta. Y es solo mía._**

Por él se quedaría mirándola toda la noche, velando sus sueños. Viéndola respirar. Solo con estar a su lado, o con un simple "Hola", para él era lo mejor del mundo. Tenerla cerca, hundir su nariz en su cuello, deleitarse con la fragancia que emana su cabellera rubia.

-Te amo. Astrid.

Ella le acaricio su mejilla y le dio un beso.

-Yo también te amo.

Lo que hizo después lo tomo por sorpresa, no es que ella no lo haya hecho antes. Pero cada vez que se decían una palabra cariñosa ella lo volvía a besar. Pero ahora no, ella el miembro de Hipo y se lo metió en la boca. Eso le fascinaba. Como lo había hecho la última vez, mordió la punta y luego empezó a chupar con toda su fuerza. Como solo ella se lo hacía.

**(N/A: Sí, claro, no hay lemon… ¿Cómo lo definen ustedes todo esto?)**

-Ohhh… así… eso se siente… -Miro a su chica y le encanto. Ella levanto un poco la cabeza y mientras seguía con su juego le mando una sonrisa.- Ohhh…

Sintió como el líquido llenaba su boca. Miro a su amante, solo la hizo sonreír más. El pobre estaba más que agotado. Había llegado al clímax. Pero… ambos aun querían más. Es entonces cuando Hipo la tomo de la cintura y la recostó dejándola debajo de él. Ya no lo iba a resistir, así que empezó a introducirse en la cavidad de Astrid.

Los besos anteriores, las caricias en todo el cuerpo no se comparaba con esto. Estar dentro de él. Habían pensado los días anteriores que habían conocido el cielo, se habían equivocado. Habían pensado que solo un beso los había llevado a probar las más placentera y tortuosa exquisitez de la vida. Se habían equivocado.

Ahora, estando dentro de ella, sabiendo que juntos lo habían descubierto por primera vez.

-Esto es el cielo…-dijeron ambos.

Y así Hipo empezó a moverse como podía, quemaba. Todo el cuarto quemaba, sentían un calor abrazador. Un calor que los cubría por todo el cuerpo. Era caliente muy caliente.

-Estar dentro de ti... es tan caliente…-susurro Hipo.

-Oh… Hipo… más rápido…-y así lo hizo. La quemaba por completo, cada estocada, cada vez más y más fuerte. Sus manos toparon con su cara y lo atrajo para besarlo.

Cada vez más fuerte, Hipo sentía las más fuertes vibraciones que se expandía alrededor de él. Era Astrid, cada vez que la penetraba más fuerte, su cavidad se apretaba haciéndole gemir con fuerza. Ya estaba cerca, ella estaba cerca. Ambos lo estaban…

Enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para que entrar mucho más en ella. Como se movía, como la hacía sentir única. Le encantaba, entonces supo que sin duda había conocido el cielo, ¿o aun no? ¡Claro que sí! Cada vez más ella se cerraba apretando el miembro de Hipo… Ya estaban cerca…

-Esto… es… ohhh….

-Así… Dios… así… Hipo…

Ya fue suficiente, lo habían conseguido, ya sabían cómo era el cielo. Un sonido gutural salió de parte ambos y cayeron rendidos, estas vez ahora sí. Rendidos en la cama, entre las sabanas. Se abrazaron y asi desnudos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

** Me sentí una maldita nazi... xD**

**¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? o prefieren irse a dormir... Bueno aquí esta el cap. 4 en serio me esforcé (como hace 15 minutos que lo escribí xD) por favor no me peguen si les pareció mal. Aunque creo que me supere. NO HAY LEMON XD... Solo falta el cap. 5 y ese sería el último.**

**Bye y nos leemos...**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

**Consejo de Ruzu-sempai: Si alguien te dice que no va a escribir, es porque al final si lo va a escribir.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de DreamWorks. Pero si me perteneciera haría que Hipo embarace a Astrid.**

* * *

-¿Seguro que es comestible?

-Querido Hipo, si no te comes lo que prepare…-lo miro amenazante. Ya sabía lo que le iba a quitar.

-¿Nada de sexo?

-Ni siquiera un minúsculo beso.

-No es justo, eso es mi debilidad.-suspiro. Agarro con cuidado lo que hubiera preparado su querida Astrid, se lo metió a la boca y lo mastico despacio, muy despacio.

Astrid sonreía. Ella era buena cocinera pero había preparado "eso" a propósito para saber si Hipo era tan valiente para decirle lo que pensaba. Era su venganza por lo de ayer.

Había pasado una semana desde el cumpleaños de Hipo. Cada vez más se sentían muy unidos, después de aquella noche nada volvió a ser como antes. Ahora eran más cariñosos que antes, se besaban enfrente de todos, irradiaban felicidad. Cuando fue a visitar a su casa, ya que los padres de Hipo querían que la enamorada de su hijo compartiera con ellos una cena; no sabía lo que le esperaba. Estaban comiendo tranquilos hasta que el papá de Hipo menciono sobre el "cuidado". Astrid casi se atraganta con la comida cuando su querido suegro empezó a explicarles que ya que son jóvenes tendrían que cuidarse, que todavía no querían nietos. Sintió que era lo más vergonzoso que le había pasado. Se preguntó porque empezó a referirse sobre ese tema, cuando miro a Hipo lo sabía. ¿Les había contado a sus padres que pasaron la noche juntos? Aunque también puede que los hayan oído, ya que estaban haciendo demasiado ruido. Pero no fue así.

Para poner más penoso a Hipo, que no sabía en donde esconderse. El papá de este revelo que había leído en una libretita lo que su hijo había escrito. Astrid lo quería matar en ese momento, como se le ocurría escribir lo que habían hecho esa noche. Su padre lo había encontrado, es por eso que Hipo se había puesto muy nervioso cuando le dijo que sus padres querían que cene con ellos.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunto. Su sonrisa era dulce y con un aire vengativo.

-Pues… mmmm… viscoso… agrio…

-Ajam… ¿Qué más?

-Tratas de matarme.

-Puede que sí. Tal vez te gustaría escribir en tu libretita.

-¿Sigues molesta por eso?

-Por lo que paso ayer. Déjame pensarlo. ¡Sí!

Hipo la abrazo y le dio un suave beso en la cabeza.

-Sigo molesta y no creo que se me pase tan rápido.

-Disculpa, es que… yo escribo todo referente a ti.

-Pero no pudiste guardártelo lo de tu cumpleaños para ti. No era necesario escribirlo para que sepas que fue real.

-Disculpa.

-Comete todo lo que te prepare o no te perdono.

-Está bien. Una pregunta, ¿Qué es?

-Ni idea, lo prepare con tanta sed de venganza que ya me olvide lo que era.

-Espero no morir.

-Descuida, sobrevivirás.

Después de que Hipo comiera todo, se acostaron el suave pasto. Era un día hermoso, el sol estaba generoso así que no hacia tanto calor. Ellos estaban debajo de la sombra del árbol, que los escondía de la vista del cielo. Ambos amantes empezaron a besarse. Con cada beso Hipo iba recordando como la había conocido. Era increíble para él que ahora aquella rubia que había sido su mejor amiga, estaba entre sus brazos; besándola, acariciándola, tocando cada parte de ella.

-¿Ya me perdonaste?

-Mmmm. Noup.

-Pensé que no dejarías que te toque. Ese sería mi castigo.

-Y lo es. Pero por ahora quiero que me beses.

-Con mucho gusto.

La acerco más hacia él. Su mano recorría su cintura, a pesar de la ropa dejaba toquecitos que la hacían estremecer. Metió su mano debajo de su blusa hasta llegar a uno de sus senos. Nada era más placentero que sentir la mano de Hipo tocándola, se sentía desfallecer. Astrid coloco una de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Hipo, apretándola más contra él. Entre besos y caricias ambos empezaron a jadear; Astrid rompió el contacto.

-Te dije solo besos.-sonrió.

-No es justo, querías hacerlo.

\- Es tu castigo…-le dio un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz.- para que aprendas a no escribir nuestras intimidades, para que luego tu papá lo encuentre y no los hache en cara. Le gustó mucho avergonzarnos ayer.

-Quería avergonzarme solo a mí.

-Ajam. Pobre de ti, yo también salí dañada.-Hipo sonríe y la da un beso.- Solo besos, querido Hipo.

-Eso es lo que he hecho.

Entrelazaron sus manos y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro. Astrid empezó a acariciar la cara de Hipo, le parecía todo un sueño. Tenerlo ahí, junto a ella. Pensó que solo serían amigos pero sus sentimientos hacia él crecieron de sobremanera. Tanto que le dolía pensar que él podría enamorarse de otra persona, pero él también la amaba. Y mucho antes que ella.

-¿Te casarías conmigo, algún día?-pregunto Hipo dejándose llevar por la deliciosa mano de Astrid.

-¿Y eso? ¿Ya quieres casarte?

-Aun no, pero si quisiera hacerlo contigo, cuando estemos preparados.

-Entonces sí. Aunque falta mucho.

-Yo espero, siempre lo hago. Y siempre lo hare, solo por ti.

-Cuando dices cosas así me haces sentir mal, como si yo fuera indiferente a lo que sientes. Si sigues así me van a dar ganas de tírame de un barranco.-dice dramáticamente.- Yo también esperaría por ti. Siempre.

-Te amo, Astrid. Y siempre lo hare.

-Yo también te amo, aunque escribas nuestras intimidades en una libreta y después hagas que todo mundo lo lea.

-Graciosa. Ya te dije que no lo volveré a hacer.

-No me dijiste eso.-comentó divertida.- No lo escuche.

-Pues ya lo has escuchado.

-Ok.

-Te amo.-la besa. La coge de la cintura y la aprieta hacia él.

-Te amo.

Y se vuelven a besar.

* * *

**Varias veces diciendo: No va a ver Lemon, para que al final si lo escriba. Así que era obvio que tuve que cambiar el rated de "T" a "M"... soy un caso xD**

**!ES EL FINAL! ;_;**

**Con lagrimas en los ojos *se pone gotitas* le digo que: !GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON!**

**¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Pues en este cap. NADA DE LEMON (como sería todo el fic), me siento en verdad muy agradecida a los que leyeron este fic. me hace sentir querida... seee no tengo mucho amigos :v**

**Otra cosilla, si leen mi fic MIS FAVORITOS, se darán cuenta de mis horrores ortográficos, recién estaba empezando así que...**

**ESTO ES TO... ESO ES TODO AMIGOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA...**

**Bye...**


End file.
